generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Quad Cannon/Strategy
Arguably the most effective tier one anti-air unit fielded by any side in the conflict, the GLA Quad Cannon can devastate enemy aircraft and infantry with its four fast firing autocannons. Quad Cannons are cheap and light vehicles with staggering damaging capabilities. While they can not hold on for long in a direct fight against enemy armor, they excel at eliminating enemy helicopters and can be more effective against enemy jets compared to some other vehicles of its class. Like all GLA vehicles, the Quad Cannon can be upgraded with salvage crates from enemy vehicles to upgrade its guns. The Armor Piercing Ammo upgrade increases its damage output by 25%. The Junk Repair upgrade enables it to repair itself. Quads also can upgrade itself with T1 and T2 crates that's collected by Recycler. Tactics The Quad Cannon is best used as an anti-personnel and anti-air vehicle. The quadruple guns can easily kill infantry and clip the wings off of airplanes. When upgraded with salvage, the rate of fire is significantly increased, making it a very deadly weapon the probably the best tier-0 anti-personnel weapon, even better than the Dragon Tank or the GLA's own Toxin Tractor. Quads supporting armored companies gives the tanks a very good air cover, especially when in groups. Although jets may be too fast for the un-upgraded Quad, when fully salvaged and with a high veterancy, it can even bring down a Raptor. Quads target the aircraft in less than a second, and the bullets always hit 100% of the time. Against infantry units it's a beast. Even if the enemy has got decent anti-armor units, the Quad will make short work of any Missile Defender that comes to close to it. The armor on the Quad is relatively light though, but the Junk Repair upgrade somewhat make up for it. Quad Cannons also can upgrade itself with T1 crates collected by Recycler in order to improve themselves. Quads can be upgraded with canister rounds after ECA T1 crate is collected. This upgrade will allow quads to deal with copters and infantry more easily. It is recommended to use against USA firebases and also a group of infantry and copters. Quad cannons also can be upgraded with nuclear engine after China T2 crate is collected. This will allow quads to move faster. Finally, quads can be upgraded with suicide packs after GLA T1 crate is collected. Counters The Quad is not good when it comes to taking on tanks and heavier vehicles. Its light armor makes it vulnerable against tanks and can easily be destroyed. Artillery is even worse for it, considering its short range. The Quad, when not in numbers, is useless against structures and defenses with the exception of slightly damaging them. To open up a passage for aircraft, it is advised to order your bombers to destroy Quad Cannons one-on-one, and not focus all your aircraft on only one target. With one swift strike all Quads should be eliminated and more aircraft can pass through unharmed. When it comes to protecting infantry, putting them in a transport will protect them from the Quad, especially if they have the ability to fire out of it. Then, when all else fails, you can also of course overwhelm the Quad Cannon with helicopters or infantry. Quad cannons upgraded with canisters can be countered with tanks since canister quad cannons are weak against tanks and buildings. Category:Subpages Category:Unit strategies Category:GLA unit strategies